The Dynamo Twins
by rolltide2315
Summary: Siblings arrive on earth at the age of ten after a three-year war on their home planet Aeolia. Now at the age of sixteen, they have decided to use their energy based powers to protect humanity from super powered humans called ultra-humans but they will soon find out that people fear anything that they don't understand.
1. Chapter 1

Me and my Brother hail from a different planet. A place called Aeolia. There, we were royals. Had the best training and the best education anyone could get. The country the my father ruled was called Dynamon. It was named after the native people who had the ability to manipulate different forms of energy. The Malon, a country that we had tension with, started a three year war with us. At the time, my brother and I were only ten years old. Long story short, they won by using our own people against us and forced my family and me to leave the planet. Our life energy scanners showed us life on Earth so we came here. For the next six years, my family and I lived among you just hoping to make a life here. Because of our unfortunate history with corruption, my brother and I want to use our powers to protect innocent people from corruption and harm. Our parents have different opinions on us using our powers in public claiming that many people will not take to us well, however the reason that we want to take an active role on our new home is because people need someone to stand up for the voiceless. Growing up as an outsider to a new planet, among everyone else, has opened our eyes more than they could have on Aeolia. A few months ago, a cosmic storm breached the atmosphere. As a result, many normal people have experience abnormal abilities. The government has called these people ultra-human. Their powers differ from ultra to ultra but the threat is constant. Some of the ultras want to help humans like we do, however, some ultras want to abuse their powers and wreak havoc on innocent civilians. The police have no way of defeating the malicious ultras and these ultras can not be allowed to take whatever they want and for that reason, The Dynamo Twins will always be here to protect.

"Alright, where are you, where are you," pondered Lily when looking for the new townhouse. She swept her bright red hair out of her face revealing eyes as purple as a violet. She wore a yellow shirt with a black jacket and dark jeans. Her brother, Edward, stared intently on the road ahead with his cyan eyes. Freckles covered his face and his red hair rolling to the left of his head. His red and white stripped shirt hug to his chest and covered the upper parts of his camouflage pants. The twins searched for their new townhouse bought by their parents. They arrived in Marina City, North Carolina in their psionic ship in the form of a old white van with black tires surrounded by rust beginning to peel off. Inside, the twins sat in two large, black chairs with a display in the windshield guiding them through the city. The stainless branium computer and gadgets were stored in the back of the van. When the two pulled up to their new home, they noticed that they were in the part of the city that the thugs and gangs inhabited which Lily thought would be a perfect place to start operations. Their town house was in a neighborhood with several prostitutes, mob bosses, and drug dealers. The dark brown brick townhouse had a door with white paint beginning to peel off. The door opened to a shabby living room with holes in the ceiling.

"I know that this is not our place," said Edward with a face full of disgust.

"Stop complaining. Mom gave me a room modulator. It will make this place all new," responded Lily.

Once Lily dropped the pulsating box on the broken floor, it disintegrated and changed the entire town house from an unkempt mess to a whole new townhouse with furniture from the Dynamonian palace and walls that beared the Royal Emblem of a large purple panther with huge fangs with his head down.

"I'll put one in the basement. That can be our base." said Edward

"Ok, I'll check the news. Get to know the new place." replied Lily.

After installing the tv that their parents had bought for them, Lily flipped through the channels. After being on Earth for the last three years, Lily had taken a liking to some of the music of her new home planet. Beyoncé was one of her favorites. For that reason, she tried to find any tv station that had to do with music. While flipping through channels, Lily found the local new channel reporting of a ultrahuman calling himself Voltage attacking the First Bank of Marina.

"Hey, Edward, I think you should come up and see this." screamed Lily. She watched with almost a sense of excitement. This could be their first villain to fight. Their first time to protect their new people.

"What is it," he said with a straight face.

"Look, look. There's some guy down town. This is what we've been waiting for."

"Fine, sissy, let's suit up and see what we're made of."

The Twins opened up their cases that contained their royal armor. The twins stepped into the tall, black boxes. The black bio-material covered their bodies before the armor attached to them. They stepped out in their armor. The top was orange with with red stretching down the sides. On the left chest, the symbol of the Royal Family, a symbol that resembled an uppercase D. Red appeared in different spots on the mostly orange armour. On the elbow and wrist were were long shears and a belt encasing different tools and weapons. A large yellow cape flowed behind them.

"Do you have the molecular repositioner, Dynamo" asked Lily.

"Yep, right here. I'll position us above the scene, Dynama."

When Edward located the robbery and positioned them there, the world around them sucked in and a bright light flashed. Before soon, they were over the flying over the scene. Dynamo flew down to confront Voltage while Dynama tried to get everyone to safety.

"Give yourself up now and no harm has to come to you." commanded Dynamo. The man covered in lightning let out a cackle at the thought of a mere child threatening him.

"Child, I will incinerate you where you stand," Voltage said. He electrified and threw multiple cars which Dynamo barely dodged. Dynamo launched several energy beams and a couple of them landed. The two were locked in combat throwing attack after attack. An array of electricity covered the block that they battled on. People ran in fear as the two destroyed the crime scene. Dynamo got a hold of Voltage and threw him into the bank, shattering the entire front and bringing the building down. Looking at his work, Dynamo went to see if the fight was over. In a flash faster than the human eye could process, Voltage hurled Dynamo into a neighboring store. Getting tired of this battle, the crown prince launched himself into the store and formed a fire whip and caught the side of Voltage's face causing Voltage pain. Voltage's electric skin began to flicker more so than before. With another swipe to Voltage's leg, more sparks began to fly. Dynama shot an energy blast and Voltage when she reappeared at the scene after escorting civilians to safety.

"And where have you been," asked Dynamo raising an eyebrow with a smirk

"Cleaning up your mess," answered Dynama."If it's all the same, I would like to finish this battle now."

"Agreed."

With that, the two battered Voltage however he did not go down easily. Voltage let out an electric pulse, stunning both of them. Soon, both of them rose up and fought with determination. Dynama punched him into the ground followed by barrage of fire shot by Dynamo. A blood curling shriek was erupted from Voltage.

"You children will pay. In time, I will bring you to a shocking end," shouted Voltage.

"What originality," Dynama said sarcastically.

Voltage mustered as much electricity as he could into one last pulse. This pulse covered most of the city in pure electricity. Blue lightning was the only thing visible. The entire city of Marina felt this shock. Cars everywhere went crazy and the power went out across the city. The block did not fare well. Infact, six blocks were completely incinerated. An entire portion of the city was now gone. The Dynamo Twins lay atop the wreckage peacefully, unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

The block that the Dynamo Twins and Voltage had battled was now non-existent. In its place was rubble. A crew team at the scene broadcasted the after effects. Clearly overwhelmed, a woman with black hair in twenties spoke: _Valerie Noga reporting from 5th street and West avenue. The wreckage of this fight between the self named Dynamo Twins and the criminal, Voltage, stretches for several blocks. There are men, women, and children trying to escape. The scene here is just horrible._

* * *

For several days after the battle, the city of Marina tried to rebuild. Citizens formed teams to help cleanup the wreckage. Some people were trapped under the buildings and had to be rescued. Many of the people that were helping the cleanup effort were interviewed by a national news outlet and were asked how they felt about the Dynamo Twins and Voltage.

" _Those three need to get out our country. People died because of them."_

" _We don't need someone who will destroy everything."_

" _I think that these Dynamo Twins can help our nation."_

" _That was just a good deed gone wrong."_

" _Crime in our country is rising and the police can't stop these ultras. If the Dynamo Twins can stop them then they are fine with me."_

In a large room, several military personnel watched these interviews and looked over exactly what happened in this fight. The President, an african-american male in his sixties, watched the a large monitor in a cavernous room. Several monitors around the room showed different details about the battle.

"Sir," a general said, "we have the twins in custody but Voltage's location is unknown."

"We need to find him. He is a threat to our security," commanded the President.

"We're doing everything we can to find him. So far, the twins have shown powers based on energy and are weakened by extreme coldness." reasoned another general.

"What solutions do we have to this problem," queried the President.

"We're infiltrating anything online. Phones, computers, and televisions. Everything."

"Have you found anything?"

"Yes, Mr. President. We have seen a high increase in electric waves in the west of Marina City. He hasn't left the city."

"That's good. Are you sure that you have taken precautions to keep the twins locked down?"

"Mr. President," a tall man with glasses hanging onto gaunt face, "we have tested many different things to see what these two are susceptible to. Like we said before, they don't tend well to ice. We put them in an ice chamber since it has been the only thing that is able to cut their skin. Everything else has failed. While ice has worked, they have not been conscious. Our results may be different."

"Who are you exactly?"

"I am Michael Roberts, the director of Defence Against Extraterrestrials and Ultrahumans or the DAEU. We were formed as a result of the Ultrahumans' appearance one year ago."

"Without my authority no doubt?" asked the President with obvious annoyance.

"We needed a response quickly," answered Michael.

"What have you done so far?"

"We have captured some of the homeless ultras to see how their powers work and maybe where they originate from."

"Is there anything else that you are planning?"

"Yes, Mr. President," Michael Roberts started ,"We have gone farther with the twins' ice weakness. The ultras' power has been activated somehow through a gene. We have figured out how that gene works and how to reprogram that gene to whatever power want. We believe that we will have a team ready to do whatever we need them to."

"Good, activate them."


End file.
